gameszonefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arkanoid
Arkanoid es un videojuego de arcade desarrollado por Taito en 1986. Está basado en los Breakout de Atari de los años 70. Desarrollo o sistema de juego El jugador controla una pequeña plataforma, conocida como "Nave Espacial Vaus", que impide que una bola salga de la zona de juego, haciéndola rebotar. En la parte superior hay "ladrillos" o "bloques", que desaparecen al ser tocados por la bola. Cuando no queda ningún ladrillo, el jugador pasa al siguiente nivel, donde aparece otro patrón de bloques. Existen distintas variaciones (ladrillos que hay que golpear varias veces para que desaparezcan, naves enemigas, etc) y cápsulas que mejoran a la Vaus (azul: expandiéndola, rojo: equipándola con un cañón láser, rosado: pasando directamente al siguiente nivel, celeste: aumentando el número de bolas, plomo: aumentando vidas, verde: atrapar pelota, naranja: más lenta la pelota) Todos los niveles son verdaderamente coloridos y tienen su propio estilo. Existen pequeñas figuras que pueden golpearse por algunos puntos e incluso son diferentes por cada nivel. Se cuenta con 3 naves al principio, y después de que se pierden todas, se deberá comenzar de nuevo desde el inicio. En la pantalla número 33, el último nivel, el jugador se enfrenta al principal enemigo del juego, Doh. Una vez que el jugador llega a dicho nivel, debe vencer a Doh con el número de Vauses que tenga en reserva, si no, el juego termina y el jugador ha perdido. Historia A causa de la popularidad del juego, cuatro versiones se desarrollaron para el mercado de las máquinas arcade: Arkanoid, Tournament Arkanoid y Revenge of Doh (Arkanoid II), ambas en 1987, y Arkanoid Returns en 1997. La mayoría de computadores de 8 bits (ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC 464, Commodore 64, MSX, Atari 8-bit, Apple II...) eran muy populares en Europa en los 80. Un puerto de consola en la NES también era popular, así que el juego fue portado para computadoras de 16 bits como Commodore 64, Atari ST, Apple IIGS o IBM-PC. Se desarrolló un puerto para el TRS-80 en 1989. Una versión para SNES, llamada Arkanoid: Doh it Again, se lanzó en 1997. Arkanoid Returns y su secuela, Arkanoid Returns 2000, se lanzaron en Japón para PlayStation. Las versiones de 16 bits tenían exactamente los mismos gráficos que el juego original. La conversión de Arkanoid para Commodore 64 es conocida por ser el primer juego para dicho sistema que incluía música que usaba samples digitalizados (compuestos por Martin Galway)thumb Los controles usados difieren entre las máquinas, y algunas conversiones permitían múltiples métodos de control. Los dos métodos básicos de control eran digital y analógico. Los controles digitales (muchos joysticks y teclados) son considerados menos convenientes que los analógicos (como ratones y trackballs): mientras que los digitales limitan al jugador a una única velocidad, los analógicos permiten mover la Vaus casi a cualquier velocidad deseada a través del a pantalla. La versión de Arkanoid para NES era inicialmente empaquetada con el que se considera uno de los mandos menos comunes de dicha consola: el Vaus Controller, un pequeño mando con un único botón, una pequeña rueda (con ángulo de giro limitado), un puerto y el logo de Taito. Aunque podía jugarse con el mando digital estándar de NES, el juego óptimo se conseguía con el Vaus Controller.thumb|Cartucho de Arkanoid para NES Arkanoid continúa siendo un juego muy popular, y es clonado frecuentemente para títulos de freeware y shareware. La mayoría de empresas también lo han clonado habitualmente para sus máquinas. Sin embargo, Arkanoid o sus secuelas no aparecen en ninguna de las recientes recopilaciones Taito Memories o Taito Legends, posiblemente debido a acciones legales de Atari. Juegos relacionados #'Arkanoid' (1986) #'Arkanoid - Revenge of Doh' (1987) #'Arkanoid: Doh it Again' (1997, Nintendo Super NES) #'Arkanoid Returns' (1997) Clones de Arkanoid Existen muchos clones de Arkanoid. Posiblemente, los más famosos sean Krackout (1987, Traz (1988) y Krypton Egg (1989). El juego freeware Bananoid atrajo la atención sobre el IBM-PC a causa de sus gráficos VGA. Amegas (1987) en Commodore Amiga, es históricamente muy importante puesto que su música fue la primera pieza de tracker/MOD producida. 1987 *''Act Out'' (Commodore Amiga) *''Amegas'' (Amiga) *''Ball Raider'' ( Exploding Wall (1989, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum) *''Krypton Egg'' (1989, Amiga, Atari ST, IBM PC) *''Snoball in Hell'' (1989, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum) *''Titan'' (1989, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum) *''The Brick'' (1989, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum) *''Crasher'' (1991, Commodore 64) *''Aquanoid'' (1992, IBM-PC, shareware) *''Plexnoid'' (1992, Commodore 64) *''Electranoid'' (1994, IBM PC) *''Mega Ball'' (1995, Amiga) *''DX-Ball'' (1996, IBM PC, shareware) *''DX-Ball 2'' (1998, IBM PC, shareware) *''Ricochet Xtreme'' (2001, IBM PC, shareware) *''Ball Attack'' (2002, IBM PC, shareware) *''Ricochet: Lost Worlds'' (2004, IBM PC, shareware) *''Super DX-Ball (2004, IBM PC, shareware) Juegos inspirados por Arkanoid *''Ball Breaker y Ball Breaker 2 (1987/88, Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum) *''3-D Breakout'' (1988, Commodore 64) *''Bank Buster'' (1988, Amiga, Atari ST) *''Beat Ball'' and Beat Ball 2 (IBM PC) *''Jinx'' (1988, Amiga, Commodore 64, Atari ST) *''Hot Shot'' (1989, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, Atari ST, ZX Spectrum) *''Lords of War'' (1989, Amiga) *''Beyond the Black Hole'' (1990, Commodore 64) *''Botics'' (1990, Amiga, Atari ST) *''Escape from Tharkan'' (1990, Amiga) *''Light Corridor'' (1990, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, ZX Spectrum) *''Bunny Bricks'' (1992, Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST) *''Touhou: highly responsive to prayers'' (1996, PC-98, NEC Corporation) *''Vortex'' (2006, Apple Ipod) *''AlphaBounce'' (2007,el mejor de Motion Twin, Juego en línea) *''Magic Ball'' (2006-2010, versiones 1, 2, 3 y 4. Alawar) *''Block Breaker Deluxe 2'' (2007, Gameloft, juego Java para móviles) *''Brilek'' (2010, Delek Games) Categoría:NES Categoría:Videojuegos de Playstation Categoría:Videojuegos de SNES